The Dragon Blessed with Silence
by Samayo Kaze
Summary: This will be an Oc centered story that will hopefully keep to cannon most of the time. AU of course with a bit of time travel thrown in. Has a sister story that takes place during LoK that may go up after this one.


So this is a story that I've come up with, and I think that it is going to be a good one. But I am not really sure about how it is going to flow through the original timeline. These are little snapshots from through out the story about different character's opinions on the main character. She does not really have a name yet, I have a few favorites but nothing definite yet which is why her name is not said during all of this.

Zuko

When asked for years after the war ended and everything had settled down about what my first impression about her had been, my answer had been short: terrified. People always laughed, thinking that I meant she had been scared of me- which I later learned she had been- but what I really meant was that, in those first seconds I knew her, she had me absolutely terrified. For those few seconds, I know that she held sole control over my whole existence.

Katara

It was terrible, the first time I saw it happen. The sky darkened into a storm impossibly fast, the air whipped around us at dangerously as the earth shook. A massive cone of water rose up over the edge of the cliff, swirling open to reveal one of the most bone chilling things I ever saw: she was being supported by the water, her eyes a glowing blue so different from their regular crystal, and I knew then what it had felt like for those fire nation soldiers at the north pole when the moon spirit had attacked. I had the horrifying feeling that the same fate was about to befall all of us.

Iroh

Even when disabled by her own weaknesses, she still seemed to emit a strength and power so absolute that, for just a moment, I thought I was looking at a spirit so powerful and so pure that it had to be Rava herself. It did not matter then that this was the appearance of a girl, or even that the spirits were unable to cross into our world. All that I knew was that she was dangerous and if we were not incredibly careful she would destroy us all. Regardless of all else, I know her arrival at the same time that the avatar reappeared was no coincident.

Azula

Power. That was the first thing I ever noticed about her. Not that she traveled with my traitorous brother and uncle, nor that she consorted and assisted the avatar and his pesky group. No, it was the waves of pure power and the rod of steel that she kept carefully hidden behind that meek facade of hers. The first time I met her is also the first time I have ever felt true fear, held the knowledge that if she decided to kill me she would and nothing I could throw at her would even slow her down, and it was the first time I ever found a weakness that I would never exploit. There is nothing that would ever make it worth it to trigger that power. My mother often thought of me as a monster, but that girl deserves the title far more than I do.

Sokka

I never trusted that one, not once. We first met when her jerk brother attacked us to try and capture Aang. She never did anything herself, at least not a first, but I knew she was just as evil as he was. It was only latter that I found out I was wrong. She was so much worse than Zuko could ever be. He was just as scared of her as the rest of us. Oh, she tried to hid it with shy smiles and a quite attitude but she was revealed soon enough. She caused this war, I know it. All this death and destruction is her fault, and she does not even care about the millions of lives that have been lost because of her actions. But this is the end, we are ready for her this time and we will stop her. The comet will leave her defenseless, and then we will attack. We will kill her and end all the trouble she has caused.

Aang

The first time I met her, everything changed. It was like something inside of me had been broken, like glass shattered beyond anything I could ever fix, and the moment I met her eyes the broken pieces inside of me immediately melted and joined back together. I felt more whole and at peace then I ever had before and I could tell that she felt the same way as she stared back at me a heartbreakingly hopeful look in her beautiful eyes. The first time I saw her power trigger, I was blown away by how similar it was to the Avatar state. At the same time, I was a bit jealous about how much control she had over it, but I know that it costs her a great deal to have that control. I was horrified to learn that the others were either terrified of her or in Sokka's case actually trying to hurt her. Words could never tell just how glad I was when she told me Zuko had let go of his lingering fear from their first meeting. I have never been happier than I was when my partner managed to look me in the eye and introduce Zuko as her brother.

What do you think? Good idea, bad idea. Suggestions to make it better? Names, powers, akward love situations? I need some thoughts guys.


End file.
